


a moment to breathe

by meriwethersays



Series: look up, climb up, fall down [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, interlude before Scarif, plot maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriwethersays/pseuds/meriwethersays
Summary: What happened before that little knowing glance she gives him in the cockpit as they approach the Scarif shield-gate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, wrote it straight after seeing the movie

The energy in the shuttle is almost unbearable, a dozen-odd men and a droid without a filter and, every so often, Cassian meeting her gaze. Jyn hasn't even managed to process the events of the last - day? Two days? She doesn't even know how long it's been - and she has to find some way to breathe for a minute before the next time they try to cheat the odds.

The shuttle is small, but she finds a room, barely more than a closet, and slips inside. She shuts the door, leans back against the cold metal wall, and inhales deeply. She's barely exhaled once when someone taps at the door and then opens it. Cassian.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asks, and she almost laughs at the question. She has been so, so alone for so long, and still never by herself. She wants to be by herself, but she doesn't want to be alone now, not when she is exhausted to her core and yet still almost vibrating with nervous energy. She has to keep that energy going, keep charging forward, or she will collapse under the knowledge of everything that's happened since they broke her out of Imperial prison.

"No." 

He takes that for what it is and moves a little closer, cautious, until he's almost crowding her against the wall. He's warm and the wall is cold at her back and Jyn just wants to lose herself for a moment, stop thinking, and he seems to want the same thing. He leans closer and closer without touching her, quirks an eyebrow as if to ask, Is this all right?, and she nods. Quick fuck in a transport closet to distract herself and she'll be able to do what they have to do next. And that's what he seems to want too, letting one hand drop to the fastener on her pants, mouth brushing hers in something that's not so much a kiss as sharing of air--

and then all of a sudden he's not there anymore, he's dropped to his knees in front of her and is working her pants down enough that she can open her legs a little. He stares up at her as he does it and Jyn is hot all over, watching him as he slides one finger against her clit and then spreads her open, one long slow lick and all of a sudden his mouth working fiercely on her. She shouts, can't help it, hopes the noise outside covers it. It's terrible manners but she grabs the back of his head, tangles her fingers in his hair and holds him in place as she thrusts her clit against his tongue. He doesn't seem to mind -- he groans and slides two fingers deep inside her, crooks them to pull her closer and urge her on.

She's so high on adrenaline and the shock of it, the unexpected touch, that it doesn't take long for her to come, riding his mouth so hard she's amazed he can still breathe. She squeezes tight around his fingers, swearing as it shudders through her. She's still coming when he wrenches his head out of her grasp, slides back up her body and pushes inside her. Half his face is wet, his eyes glittering at her, both hands on her ass pulling her against him as he fucks her, and she's only just stopped clenching around him from her own orgasm when he curses and bites her shoulder hard and pulls out of her just before he comes.

They stare at each other, breathing in huge gasps of air, until Cassian gives her a salty kiss -- a real one this time -- and lets his forehead rest against hers. "We should be arriving at Scarif soon," he murmurs.

Jyn slides her fingers through his hair once. "Well. I suppose I had better put my pants back on, then." Her head is still spinning.

He steps back and gently slides her pants back up her hips before re-ordering his own clothing. "See you out there," he says, and catches her mouth in one last kiss as she moves past him toward the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write fix-it, but this is all my poor heart can handle at the moment.


End file.
